Unlucky
by Blu Rose
Summary: DayWalkerShipping.One-sided Grimsley&Erika. Just like in gambling and life, he  finds himself unlucky in love.


**Why am I writing this? Because I support crack pairings and nevermet relationships/friendships! Plus, the phrase Day Walker sounds cool… Apparently it's a Marvel thing. Anyway, this is DaywalkerShipping-**

**Grimsley&Erika. I'm pretty damn sure I've gotten their characters messed up…but it's a crack pairing! We'll just say they're OOC and call it a day!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did… Well… It's better that I don't own it…_

**X-X-X**

**Unlucky**

Recently, he's found himself visiting the little flower shop. It was conveniently located en route of the local Game Corner via a shortcut and he figured that if he was breaking his promises and feeding his addiction more, he may as well get some flowers for dear Mother to ease the guilt on his conscience.

(That's the only reason, really. It has nothing to do with the girl behind the counter with the cream-colored skin who carries the scent of a flower's natural perfume.)

He browses amongst the selection, ice blue eyes scanning flowers of different colors, shapes, and sizes, moving over this way and that way in a finicky manner.

(It's not an act, it's not an act. He really doesn't know what he wants. Even though he always chooses—)

Roses. Mother likes roses, especially those with thorns—which he _hates_, because they always make him bleed his sanguine life's blood—

(That's as red as the hair band the flower girl always wears and the dress she has on today—)

—And he found them so difficult to handle—

(Like that warm feeling blooming in his chest caused by the look of a mere stranger).

Eventually, he's able to make up his mind and buys a rose. Just one. The rest of the money he needs to hit it big at the Game Corner.

(Or so he deludes himself, because _really_, what were the chances of an unlucky bastard like _him_ winning? And the fact that he can't even bring himself to pay for a _bouquet_ of roses for Mother for the sake of saving money he's going to _waste_ on games of Voltorb Flip makes him unable to look the girl at the counter in the eye/)

Their fingers touch as she hands him his change and he mutters a thank you before leaving the store—

(While trying to quell the feeling in his heart and crotch before he says or shows something in public he would forever regret.)

Before going to the Game Corner, he makes a quick stop at the local graveyard. He puts a rose on Mother's grave and acts like it makes it all okay. He says that he'll be in the money soon when he's waist-deep in debt. He says that there's a girl he likes who would probably never notice him, or worse, consider him a creep and a loser. But maybe he'll get lucky, and things will go alright for a change, and his life won't be quite so crappy anymore. Or so he deludes himself.

As he leaves the graveyard, he bumps into someone. The girl from the flower store.

"Oh! It's you!" She says with a small smile and a nod. "You're the man who always buys a rose whenever he comes in."

He blinks, surprised. It takes only a few seconds for him to regain his calm exterior. "Yes. Hello there."

"Um… I know this may sound rude, but...are you doing anything?" It couldn't be... Was she asking him out? "In the news recently, they say that some criminals got out of prison and were seen in the area. I…I'd feel safer if I had someone to walk home with." Well, he should've realized that couldn't happen.

(But it's opportunity, and like in a game of Blackjack, he's quick to take a risk to earn the prize.)

"But of course. It would be unchivalrous of me to ignore a lady in need," he answers with a dashing smile.

(It would also be _stupid_ to miss this opportunity at succeeding at something for a change.)

She smiled and he felt his heartbeat quicken. "Thank you very much! My name is Erika, by the way," she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. Maybe it's lovesickness talking, but that sounds like a beautiful name. He immediately took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it, making the dark-haired girl blush. "Oh! Um…"

"And I'm Grimsley. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Maybe his luck is changing after all…

**X-X-X**

**Thank goodness for AU fics! Alternate Universes rule for crack pairings! (Why didn't I realize that before?)**


End file.
